Kneel Before Your Queen
by MissChocolateoxo
Summary: AU: Sam and Mercedes reside in the same Kingdom but are placed on different levels of the hierarchy. Once put in an unlikely situation, both will have to fight for what they want. (Do not own glee) Reviews, favourites or follows are greatly appreciated as they will help determine the stories continuation and I'm happy to receive feedback. This is an idea I just needed to explore.
1. Chapter 1

Did not plan on writing a new story before I'd finished my previous, but i just had this idea and thought I'd go with it. At the moment I'd like to see where this goes and if people like it, I'll continue with it. Reviews are greatly appreciated as they will help me decided whether to continue or not. Please follow or favourite if you like. If you have any questions or queries don't hesitate to PM. Apologies for any grammar or spellings errors.

Thanks, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 -

He heard the loud echo of the horses galloping first, and then came the thunderous cries of the men. Once his eyes caught sight of the fire that danced among the burning bushes of his village he realised the sheer danger they were in.

"Hide! Mother take the twins and hide!" His voice shook with fear as he instructed his mother to crawl to the corner of their home and mask their bodies in the dark of the night. Sam looked at her face full of fear as she cradled the young children in her arms. He gave her a bold look before leaving through their home to seek out the possible danger. He decided that he could leave his siblings without a brother but not without a mother. His father had fallen at the hand of another knight during battle and now he might perish at the hands of an unidentified persecutor, but he would do so honourably if it meant his family's protection.

Everything happened in a flash. The staggered breathing of the horses was heard as they speedily dashed past him with the men upon them laughing maliciously. Sam sharply turned his head just in time to see the flamed torches fall from the grips of the knights causing the ground near him to catch alight. Sam saw as his family's home was engulfed in flames, the colours red, amber and orange flashing in his eyes. Tears fell down his cheeks as realisation hit. He'd sworn to protect his family yet he had driven them to their deaths. Their escape was impossible.

He knelt on the floor, feeling numb and without purpose. He didn't feel the shackles encase his wrist nor did he hear the demands shouted in his ear. His body felt light as he was dragged into a wagon being pulled along by two horses the colour of midnight black. Sam took once last glance at his village before bowing his head and closing his eyes as his mind drowned out the voices of the other men who sat idly beside him.

As the minutes passed, Sam peered at the landscape before him. The trees of the forest blended together in his vision as the horses paced faster towards their destination. The feeling of distraught was sinking deeper within him. His family, his home all he had ever known, gone in mere seconds. The flames continued to flash in his mind alongside the image of a blue crescent embroidered badge that symbolised his Kingdom. Sam's eyes shot open as he quickly realised that the men of his own Kingdom had done this to his people. They were not a rivalry Kingdom or a group of thieves; they were '_honourable_' Knights from his own Kingdom.

He had lived in the village of Cilanyth Kingdom his entire life. The Royalist and Nobles, who lived in the center of the Kingdom, continued to experience the luxuries of life: lavish clothes, a constant source of warmth and a delicacy of foods. Nonetheless, Sam was grateful for what he did have. His village prospered due to their healthy soil and various produce. Under the Queen's rule, she allowed for the villagers to be educated and welcomed many into the Kingdom to have a competing chance with those born into privilege. Yet no such gratitude could help the feeling of hatred that seeped through him knowing he'd never see his family again.

The horses ceased their movements as the coachman pulled at his whips. Sam made no effort to move but he listened closely to the chatter of the Knights.

"Knights you must take these men to the castle's prisons ensure they remain in their shackles. Any whom you believe are causing an issue, deal with as you see fit." Sam recognised this man's voice. He had memorised the distinct laughs of the men who had issued his family their death. Sam was taken from his thoughts as he was pulled from the wagon by another Knight. "Wait. Not him. I shall bring him to the Princess' quarters at the request of her father."

Sam had never been to the prosperous area of the Kingdom where the Royalists resided but he had heard many stories from those who were lucky enough to visit. Although, it was common that many told tales that revolved around extravagant food or elegant clothes, the majority of the young men who returned spoke of one thing and one thing only. Her Royal Highness, Princess Mercedes. It was said that she had the smoothest ebony skin, the richest brown eyes, the thickest plump lips known to man and a body that rivalled all. Hence hearing he was going to be presented to her caused him to go into shock.

* * *

"I refuse father. You cannot force me into marriage I do not want!"

"Young princess you remember who it is you are talking to! You must play your part and a marriage between our Kingdom and Rhelot's will strengthen our alliance."

"They are already one of our many strong allies."

"Yes but I am not certain that they will fight with us if war commences and I must ensure that they do."

"I did not start this war why must I suffer due to your misconstrued decisions!"

"How dare you! Are you saying I am an unfit king?!"

"No father-" Her words were cut short once she felt his hand harshly slap her face. She held her cheek in shock. Her father had never struck her before, but the man before her seemed unlike her father, instead this man was driven by power and stressed at the prospect of defeat.

"You do not know what I have had to do or the lengths I have gone to in order to guarantee yours and this Kingdoms safety. Return to your quarters at once this discussion is over!"

Mercedes carefully hiked up her jet black and gold velvet medieval gown, allowing her to quickly speed towards her room as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. She threw her body onto her plush bed, drowning out her sobs into her soft pillows.

There was a light knocking on her door to which she did not respond. "Sister? Please do not cry. Father is only doing what he must." A tall male figure entered her room and sat on her bed, causing it to dip. She lifted her head towards him, her eyes red and puffy due to her tears. His untamed brown curly hair, kind brown eyes and fair-skin, caused many to question his relation to Mercedes but their love was thicker than blood.

Mercedes wiped the tears strains from her face. "Blaine, I cannot do this. I cannot live in a loveless marriage."

"But you do not know of love Mercedes." His face was passive whilst hers contorted with anger.

"And you do? Is that what you call gallivanting with all the Kingdom's women?!" Before Blaine could speak he was quickly interrupted.

"I'd say that's exactly what love is." His voice caused her to groan. "Your Royal Highness I brought you a gift." The man entered in his knighthood attire, causing him to create a disturbance with every step due to the movement of his mental body armour.

Mercedes rolled her eyes before stating in a bored tone, "Thank you for entering my quarters unannounced but since you are here, please present this gift to me Sir Brody."

"Why of course Princess." Brody stepped outside her room and then re-entered, dragging an unknown person alongside him. He gripped the arm of the person tightly before throwing him harshly towards the ground. The man bowed his head preventing Mercedes from seeing his face.

Mercedes left her bedside to walk hesitantly towards the man before her. She went to lift his chin but quickly drew back her hand. "Why so apprehensive Princess, you've felt the skin of a man before." Brody plastered on a smug smile before he punched the man in the jaw, causing him to wince in agony. "Get up peasant! Her Royal Highness wishes to address you!"

The man slowly rose up whilst he clenched his jaw. Mercedes stood in awe, he easily towered over her. But his size was only one of the features that left her speechless. The man before her was beautiful. His slightly tanned-skin, dirty short blonde locks and gorgeous emerald eyes left her entranced. "Speak your name." Mercedes spoke just above a whisper.

"Samuel Evans." Sam fell to the floor again as Brody pounded him savagely in his stomach, causing him to wheeze in pain.

Brody kneeled down to Sam's level and began to yell into his ear. "You will address your princess in the appropriate manner or I will have you locked away!"

Mercedes lifted her dress slightly to bend to their level shielding Sam from Brody's rage. "He has not caused me any harm. You do not have to hurt him." Mercedes looked at Sam battered figure and shrank as she saw the pain in his eyes.

He peered at her as he gritted his teeth, trying to mask his pain. "Samuel Evans, your Royal Highness."

"The King gave me orders regarding your marriage-"

Mercedes ran her fingers through her long curled raven locks in frustration as she started to screech. "No! Get out! You fool I want nothing to do with this marriage! He thinks he can send the halfwit Knight to convince me he should think again!"

Brody harshly grabbed Mercedes arms whispering lowly in her ear. "To that peasant you may be a princess but to me you are simply a woman who I will strike if you dare raise your voice at me again." The tension in the room was thick. Mercedes eyes met Blaine's and silently begged him to remain quiet. She didn't want Brody to hurt him, she'd let herself suffer the consequences of her protests.

Sam coughed as the pain continued to surge through his stomach causing him to spit out blood. "Blaine take this boy and get him cleaned up." Blaine swiftly draped Sam's arm over his shoulder and left Mercedes room.

Once they left Brody grabbed Mercedes by her throat and pressed her against the door. "Do you think the King would be pleased to know that his precious daughter is nothing but a whore? He gave you but a light strike when you dismissed his orders what do you think he would do knowing his daughter is no more virginal than the village prostitute."

"How dare you disrespect me like that?! I am still your Royal Highness!"

"No. You listen to me clearly. The King has giving me instructions for that young peasant to become yours. He will serve you as you see fit but he will also train you. You are too outspoken and ill-mannered to yet be a wife. In the villages women know their place yet you do not know yours. Though he is a mere simpleton it is his duty to remind you of your place. If you do not follow these rules, not only will it cost him his life but I will surely mark you better than your father did." Brody leered as he gripped her cheeks brutally, putting pressure on the swell of her cheek. "And Princess, if you think that you can confide in your father, remember I can easily cloud the pure image that he has of you."

Mercedes sighed before uttering, "How long?"

"Pardon?" His expression revealed his confusion.

"How long will you keep him imprisoned here? It's clear you took him against his will or without reward. So how long?"

"I do not have to divulge such information with you but know he is not the only prisoner that has been captured." Brody left quickly, slamming the door behind him.

Mercedes stood motionless as her thoughts encompassed her. She was quickly disturbed as Sam entered her room in only a pair of dark tight fitting trousers. "Your Highness I was told I must accommodate your room." Mercedes eyes trailed all over Sam's body. She could see he had been worked hard in his young life judging by his muscular arms and protruding abdominals. Yet she also noticed the scars that marked his skin and the recent bruises that surrounded his stomach.

"Yes that is correct." Mercedes started to walk towards her wardrobe whilst Sam remained unmoving.

"You need some aloe vera and ginger." His voice though smooth, somewhat startled her.

She turned to see him staring at her and gave him an inquisitive look. "Pardon?"

"For the swelling your Royal Highness."

"Were you given such a remedy?" She cocked her head to the side as she questioned him.

"No I must endure my pain as a reminder of my wrong doings." He spoke in a monotonous tone void of emotion.

"Then so must I. There are some covers located in the chest of drawers which you may use."

Mercedes opened the grand doors of her mahogany wardrobe, reaching out to grasp a white silk nightdress. She slowly unbuttoned her gown from the front mid-section and pulled it down her shoulders, letting it fall effortlessly to the ground; she then unlaced her white floral corset. She stood naked letting the light breeze tickle her skin. She could feel Sam's eyes trace her body, from the curls of her long hair which fanned out along her back, to the dip of every curve. She slowly pulled on her nightdress and crawled under her covers. She blew out the candles that illuminated her room and wished a quiet goodnight to Sam, who remained stood in the same place she had left him, completely speechless.

* * *

So there's the first chapter, please review I'd really appreciate it, follow or favourite and again any questions do not hesitate to ask. I'm still definitely continuing with my other story fingers crossed there will be an update next week.

Until Next Time xo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Firstly all this Samcedes news is so exciting, I'm looking forward to Samcedes interaction in Glee, only been waiting two years for this!_

_ Anyhow, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows, they really helped motivate me for the next chapter. I'm thinking I'll continue writing and explore how this story can unfold. _

_This chapter I hope will begin to answer some of your questions. It took me a while to update but I hope you enjoy it. _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated, favourites and follow if you like. PM if you have any questions and any questions asked in the reviews i will try my best to answer. Apologies for any grammar or syntactical errors. I do not own glee. _

_And on with the story..._

* * *

_The sky above him was a clear baby blue; there were no clouds in sight. The luminous sunlight caused a subtle heat to radiate against his skin. Sam ceased his work for a few moments to wipe the sweat that glistened on his brow. He heard a few quiet giggles and turned to see a couple of young maidens gawking at him. He gave them a kind smile and turned to continue harvesting the crops that were planted among the vast field. _

"_Sammy! Look what I found." He recognised that soft kind voice. The small patter of her feet warmed his heart. _

"_What did you find beautiful?" Sam inquired. He bent down to her level and noticed she held her hands clasped in a ball in front of him. _

"_I found a butterfly!" She spoke proudly and steadily unclasped her hands, allowing Sam a glimpse at the butterfly settled on her palm. She slightly bounced on her heels and smiled brightly. "I caught it all by myself! Look at it Sammy, it is so pretty."_

_His smiled mirrored hers. "It certainly is but not nearly as pretty you." Stacey bowed her head shyly. She giggled as Sam planted a soft kiss to her forehead. _

Sam awoke startled, he hadn't realised he'd been crying. The memories of her caused a pain that was more excruciating than the ache that surged through his battered and bruised form.

"You do not cry over those you have lost. Your tears will not bring her back so they are pointless neither will your tears take away the pain. I am sorry you are in this situation but it better you here alive than you dead." He assumed he'd spoken Stacey's name in his sleep. He rose from his position on the hard-wooden floor to see the princess sitting at her vanity table idly brushing her hair.

Sam could hear the coldness her voice was laced with but he also recognised the pain behind it. He quickly stood allowing the covers to fall from his body, he moved carefully towards her figure. She did not turn to face him but he caught her eyes flicker towards his reflection in her mirror. "I will serve you as instructed, I will make you into a Queen that is seen fit for a King but I will not allow you to belittle my feelings just because you cannot confront yours."

"You speak with such certainty but I do not possess such feelings of anguish." Her hand abruptly stopped, she lessened her grip on her brush and placed it on her vanity table. She slowly rose from her place and turned to face him. "You know my name but you do not know me. I may be a woman but I am still as princess, you will think twice before you defy me."

Sam stared in awe at the young princess. Her face carried not a hint of tiredness; she looked refreshed and exemplified natural beauty. "I mean not to defy you. As a Queen you must be honest, this is but a basic trait one I see you already do not master, thus in encouraging you to reveal the truth I am fulfilling my purpose am I not?"

She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. He was quick-witted, a characteristic she herself obtained but a characteristic that could harm both of them if directed towards the wrong person. "Leave my quarters. You must go to the bathing chambers, have them clean you, bathe you and treat your wounds. The guard outside my quarters will direct you there."

"If that is your order then so be it your Royal Highness." He bowed his head and exited her quarters.

* * *

The strings of her corset were pulled tightly behind her causing her to scream in agony. "My apologies my lady but it is imperative you look your best. Your father is meeting with the King of Rhelot this afternoon."

"How delightful. Yet as much as I wish to avoid the King's presence, I would like to be able to breath."

"My lady, I must remind you that you are to act in a respectful manner in the presence of Rhelot's royalty."

"Unfortunately it appears I am unfit to do so. I am certain you heard that my father has housed a few men from a neighbouring village, one of whom will be expected to educate me."

"You speak of the young peasant, Samuel Evans?" The maid began lacing Mercedes' corset.

Mercedes turned to face the maid with a stern look. "No Tina. I speak of the young _man _Samuel Evans_._"

"He is but a mere peasant." Tina waved her hands in a dismissive manner before returning them to the lace of the corset.

"According to my father you are but a mere maid, easily replaceable but I consider you a friend. He is more than his title as are you."

"Again I issue my apologies. If I may continue?" Mercedes nodded, signalling for Tina to continue. "He has become an interesting topic of conversation among the maids."

Mercedes began to brush her raven locks as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Is that so?"

"Yes the bath maids haven't stopped speaking about him since his bathing session yesterday evening."

Mercedes could imagine the lustrous thoughts that entered the minds of the young maids once they'd set their sights on Sam. Few of those women had experience the sensual touch of a man; they were far too inexperienced though she was sure the thoughts that entered their minds were anything but pure regardless. However, she didn't dwell on this; she was far more concerned with the fact that they had not treated his wounds.

Whilst Sam slept Mercedes could hear his painful whines as he tossed and turned on the hard-wooden floor. Though, his body was one of sheer beauty, its beauty was tainted by the bruises that formed along his chest due to the beating he'd received at the hands of Brody.

"Why did they not treat his wounds?"

"I believe Sir Brody instructed them to not do so. He initially forbade them from bathing him." Tina took the brush from Mercedes hand and set it upon the vanity table.

"Where is Samuel now?"

"He's currently in the bathing chambers being fitted for his attire." Mercedes felt Tina's dainty hands coarse through her hair as she used a headband to tame Mercedes' wild curls. The rich blue headband complimented the shading of her corset.

"Well I shall instruct one of the maids to treat his wounds."

"My lady Sir Brody forbade-"

"If Samuel is unfit he will be unable to fulfil his duties."

"Very well. The King demands your presence at noon. It is imperative you see him, he wishes to discuss the arrival of Rhelot's men."

Mercedes stood from her seating position. She wore a long ivory velvet medieval gown, matched with a deep blue suede corset belt. She swept her hair over her left shoulder and turned towards Tina. "Is my appearance that of a future Queen?" She spoke, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"My Lady you look simply divine. Now you must hurry, the maids will soon leave the bathing chambers for their daily duties and you must be punctual for your meeting with your father."

"Indeed. Thank you Tina." She kissed Tina lightly on the cheek and turned to exit her chambers.

Mercedes walked down the long corridors of the castle. The large glass windows allowed the sun to blare through, letting her feel the heat on her ebony skin. She arrived at the royal bathing chambers and walked through the arched doorway.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of his short blonde locks. As she steadily approached his figure, she observed him buttoning up the black buttons that were sewn into his plain white linen shirt. She noticed the maids who watched on staring at him in appreciation.

She lightly coughed, capturing their attention. "Excuse me. Do you not have other duties to fulfil?" Her voice was firm yet held a hint of playfulness. The maids quickly straightened their postures and offered their sincere apologies. Mercedes was not one to abuse the little power she did hold, she had spoken many times previously to the maids who stood before her. At her request the maids quickly scurried through the arched door but halted their steps once she spoke. "Wait. I need for one of you to treat Samuel's wounds. This is a direct order from the King thus it must be followed." Though Mercedes knew this statement was false she realised that due to the King's favouritism of Brody, Brody's reputation of rage and purely him being a male, meant that his word held more authority than hers did.

An olive-skinned maid stepped forward, brushed the lint from her white linen maiden dress and cleared her throat before speaking. "I'll do it my lady." The other maids continued through the door.

Mercedes watched Sam flinch as soon as the maid touched him with the ointment she had concocted using ginger and aloe vera. The maid again approached his wounds; though he did not flinch he noticeable gritted his teeth. Sam's eyes traced her line of sight; her eyes were focused on his glistening chest. As her eyes met his, he gave her a slight smile. She returned the gesture and turned around to face the archway.

She rolled her eyes as she saw Brody's figure quickly approaching her. He cocked his head to the side and gave her a lecherous smile. Mercedes suddenly realised that Brody would bear witness to her clearly disobeying his orders. She turned and spoke quickly to the maid, who was in the process of bandaging Sam's wounds. "You must leave at once." The maid looked towards the bandage that had not been finished with a confused expression. Mercedes voice grew with worry, "It's urgent. Leave now." The maid nodded and scurried out of the door, slipping effortlessly past Brody who had entered.

Mercedes attempted to rapidly button Sam's shirt but she stilled her efforts as she felt Brody's hand upon hers. His touch caused a fire to ignite within her lower regions, she felt ashamed he had such an effect on her. But as she thought of the pain his ice cold touch could cause, she felt a shiver go down her spine. "Princess, I recall giving direct orders to the bath maids that they were not to treat this peasant's wounds yet it seems his wounds have indeed been treated and of course this incidence is due to your actions. What would possess you to dare go against my orders?" His voice was laced with malice and Mercedes knew no matter her answer it would not be enough. "Answer me you harlot!" He pulled harshly at her long curled hair, causing her to cock her head back. Despite the pain she felt, Mercedes remained silent. "Do you have nothing to say for yourself, must I strike you in order to hear you speak?" As he received yet more silence, he loosened his grip on her hair and turned to face her. She cowered beneath him awaiting her punishment, she felt his cold hands clasp her neck.

Mercedes noticed Sam move quickly from his position. Brody continued to tower over her but faced him. "Make one move peasant and I swear upon all the power I have it will be your last." Sam continued to move towards Brody. He loosened the grip on Mercedes throat and focused his attention on Sam.

"Please do not Sir Brody. As my servant it is his duty to protect me. He is nothing but a mere peasant, he is trying to fulfil his duty but he clearly does not understand the height of your power. Do not harm him for something he cannot comprehend. I offer you my sincerest apology."

"He is an imbecile." Brody stepped forward, standing inches from Sam's face. "Know this peasant. I can end your life in seconds; you were chosen by chance hence you are easily replaceable. If you dare test my authority again I will end you."

Brody reached out his hand for Mercedes, which she hesitantly took. He pulled her body flush against his and leaned his head to whisper softly in her ear. "You will apologise as I see fit, not in your words but in your actions. You are to come to my chambers after nightfall. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand."

His sinister grin returned as he addressed Sam. "You are to be presented to the King now. Knights!" A pair of knights entered the chambers, both of whom Mercedes knew. Both had once occupied the same social status as the green-eyed man they were putting into shackles, even though they had achieved the title of a Knight, they still upheld their traditional values which is why they were not present in the barbaric slaughter of Sam's village. "Sir Noah and Sir Mike, the King has requested this peasant's presence. You must hold him outside the royal hall until I order otherwise. Is that clear?" Both men nodded and led Sam through the doors.

Brody waited a few moments before again approaching Mercedes; she leaned against the wall to steady herself. As Brody reached out his hand she felt her face heat up once he began to stroke the soft skin of her cheeks. "Do you know how much I have missed this? Your touch, your skin, your lips." Brody planted a lingering kiss upon her lips, she tried to resist from reciprocating but she could not, he still held a place in her heart, so she let him to snake his tongue into her mouth and tried to block out the hurt she was feeling hoping it would be replaced by pleasure. His hands snaked up her dress, tracing her thighs, she moaned beneath him. She despised the hold he held over her.

"You are mine." He spoke in a raspy voice as he kissed her alongside her neck. He stopped and allowed himself a few pants before he spoke quietly. "I must leave now princess your father requests my presence but I assure you we shall continue this tonight."

* * *

The King resided on his thrown, peering at the door, as the continuous pounding resonated throughout the room. "Enter."

"Thank you Sire."

The King nodded before responding. "Sir Brody, I assume that you successfully carried out the task I issued you."

"Yes. Myself and my men were able to bring the peasants here safely. We will train them and ensure they are prepared to fight if war is declared. Training will begin today; I and my knights will take the peasants to the court yard and test out their ability. It would be beneficial if you could join the Knights in the courtyard, your presence will further reinforce the severity of the situation."

"Very well. Yes I shall be in attendance, though I must return to the royal hall as I will be awaiting the King of Rhelot's arrival."

"Of course sire. If it be your wish, I can now present to you the peasant chosen to serve your daughter."

"Yes send him in." Brody nodded his head towards the two guards, standing beside the entrance. The men opened the door permitting Puck and Mike to enter, with Sam stood between them.

"Sire I present to you the servant that you wish to accompany your daughter." Brody gestured towards Sam defeated stance.

"I am grateful to be in your presence your Majesty." Sam spoke uneasily.

"As you have been told you are here to fulfil a duty for me. You will accompany my daughter and educate her on her position as a woman. You will teach her the traits of a proper woman. If you fail me, you fail your Kingdom. That is treason and is punishable by death. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand your majesty."

"Sir Brody, you may escort him towards the battle fields where you will commence the training. Myself, the Prince and the Princess will be in attendance in a matter of time." Brody bowed his head then gestured towards the knights whom swiftly grabbed Sam, leading him through the large doors.

* * *

Mercedes sat upon her throne, the light wind blew against her skin as she looked out towards the open field. She watched on as the young men struggled with their armour and looked in wonderment at the varied weaponry before them. "You will not comment upon what occurred in the bathing chambers. It is of none of your concern. Is that understood?" Sam nodded his head in comprehension. After a few moments, she sensed Sam's eyes tracing her every movement.

"Must you do that? I do not like being watched."

"A Queen is always watched. Especially one whom appears as you do."

"Pardon?"

"You possess a beauty like no other and you have a body that god designed with intricate detail."

"You are far too transparent; I can tell you have never seen another naked woman." Her eyes bore into his jade irises, though they held a fire inside them ignited by his pain she also saw a childlike innocence that was evidently beginning to fade.

"I indeed have not but I am certain no other woman's body could compare to yours nor could another rival your sinful mouth." His mouth curved into a smile. There was something about his tone, it wasn't judgemental. Other men who had dealt with her scrutinized her outspoken ways and though it was not his place as a servant to cast judgment upon someone above him, he still could've carried his disapproval in his tone but he did not. Instead his tone for a moment was not laced with pain but instead he spoke light-heartedly.

She ignored his words and turned from him, instead facing the ruckus before her. The village men had been dressed in armour and were listening to Brody's unruly voice as he barked orders at them. She could see the fear in their posture, the way their bodies bent slightly in an attempt to hide from his roars or the way they averted his gaze, she often felt the same fear around him. Yet that passion that still ignited within her, the passion that Brody wished to dampen to a dim light, allowed her to sometimes fight that fear. "I speak my mind; if I was a man you would-"

She was unable to finish her sentence as she felt her father tightly grip her wrist causing her to quickly stand and meet his broad figure. "Father-"

He held up his hand to stop her from reciting an excuse he did not care to hear. "Are you a dunce? Are you deaf? You were specifically told to meet me at noon. Do you not understand the importance of the King of Rhelot's presence?"

"Father, Sir Brody needed-"

"Do not blame your lack of order on Sir Brody! I gave you an order and yet again you disobey me! I do not wish to see your face again today; I will tell the King you have fallen ill. Heed my warning young princess; if you dare leave your chambers, you will suffer severe punishment as will your servant." Mercedes bowed her head, warily held up her dress a few inches and begun to quickly pace towards her quarters.

* * *

Thank you for reading, as mentioned before reviews are greatly appreciated! I love favourites and follows *hint hint*. Any questions don't hesitate to ask.

Finally, let's not dwell on the fact that I have not updated my other fic because it's coming I promise. Just there's so many different directions i could take so I'm still editing it but it will come soon!

Thanks again, Until next time xo.


End file.
